


雨天续续续续续续续续

by kamuib



Series: 雨天 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: ×如果续的个数依然数错了，就让它继续错吧。





	雨天续续续续续续续续

**Author's Note:**

> ×如果续的个数依然数错了，就让它继续错吧。

门外突然阴云密布下起了罕见的大雨，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德不得不敞开通往中庭的大门，在已经展开的黎凡特地图旁点上一盏油灯。羊皮纸的地图因为被使用过很多次，卷折的地方已经有碎裂的危险，而上面有些重点城镇的标记说明字迹也模糊不清。早些时候年轻的刺客们对他抱怨说，应该找时间修复一下这堆老古董，或者干脆找人画张新的。  
他们太年轻了，还对脚下的土地不甚了解。阿泰尔如此想。像他这样一把年纪，即使没有地图的指引，刺客导师哪怕是闭上眼睛，在黑暗的雨声里，他依然能回忆那些地点的那些细节。

※

屋子里所有的窗户都被厚重的毯子盖得严严实实，阿泰尔不得不踮起脚才能够得着毛毯的边角。透过窟窿，他能看见外面的雨水像纺织机上细而密的白色丝线，让视野变得模模糊糊。  
“喂，下雨了。”踮脚太累了，于是他让脚后跟重新落回地面，回头对半蜷缩在毯子上假寐的另外一个小男孩说，“雨下得很大，阿巴斯。”  
叫做阿巴斯的男孩连根手指头也没动，只是从鼻腔里哼哼出一个音节表示知道了。  
“我们的计划只能泡汤了。”  
阿泰尔的话听起来有些自暴自弃的意思，虽然他非常不愿意就此放弃——偷偷溜出马斯亚夫，到刺客们进出必经之路的那座古老拱门旁埋伏着，等奥马尔·伊本-拉阿哈德跟其他刺客一道回来时突然跳出来，借机炫耀自己已经穿上了新灰袍，是刺客兄弟会中的一员了，甚至也许有资格直呼父亲为“奥马尔·伊本-拉阿哈德兄弟”——诸如此类荒唐夸张的念头，但是天气搅和了所有的计划。他必须找个人倾听自己的抱怨，在这座房间里就只有一个对象，而那个跟自己年纪相仿的家伙却像咸鱼一样无动于衷，于是男孩自然而然地把微愠的情绪转移向了对方。他大喊道：“喂，阿巴斯！你听见了吗！”  
阿巴斯·索菲安瓮声瓮气地回了句“听见了”，毫无热忱和活力可言。  
“我早就跟你讲过这计划行不通的。”躺着的男孩伸手进衣服挠了挠后背，“神给了你警告，首先是我拉肚子，然后是大雨……”  
你拉肚子是因为你昨天偷吃马利克·阿塞夫家没烤熟的鸡蛋，跟我的计划有什么关系？！即使阿泰尔内心如此真实地嘀咕着，为了维系住两人的友谊，以及愧疚于昨天烤鸡蛋的人正是自己，他没有把话说出口。意识到阿巴斯不会帮自己分担焦虑，新晋的灰袍小菜鸟便从挂毯的下端钻进去，然后把自己的脑袋用力探出泥灰边框的窗口。  
马斯亚夫村落顺着山势分布，在天气晴好的时候可以眺望到山坳位置村口的动静，现在阿泰尔只能勉强看出村庄的轮廓。究竟为什么会突然下起那么大的雨？明明昨天夜里还是星河闪烁，阿泰尔能够清楚地分辨出在夜空中追逐怪兽的猎人；奥马尔说过，如果能看见星星就不会有雨。所以难道真的是神明在暗示什么吗？  
腹中的不舒服感让阿巴斯腾地坐了起来。他听着挂毯缝隙里传来的雨声，揉着肚子，一百万个不情愿顶着湿漉漉的感觉出门。他低声呼唤着伙伴：“喂，阿泰尔……喂！”  
“怎么了？”  
被叫到名字的男孩的躯体在毯子下蠕动，他的个头和力气都还太小，在织物下的动作就像风在拉着毛毯的边缘抖动。  
“你就别再想着溜出去了，下这么大的雨，也不可能走太远。”  
“如果我有一匹马，这点雨根本不算什么。我听说四只蹄子上长着硝石一样纯白毛的马会跑得比天上的云快。”  
“得了吧，你家连头秃毛的毛驴都没有。”  
打算不再跟伙伴胡扯下去的阿巴斯终于站起来，嘀嘀咕咕地低声咒骂了几句该死的腹痛，摸索着走出家门。  
“阿泰尔。”  
毛毯轻微抖动了一下，也许是男孩转过了头。  
阿巴斯扶着门框，诚恳地劝说道：“别去了，真的，我们坐在家里等他们回来也是一样的。”  
木门打开又关上，留下十一岁的男孩继续踮起光脚丫站在窗后，久久地望向雨中的马斯亚夫。

※

第一片悬铃木的叶片突然下垂的时候，并没有引起阿泰尔的足够重视。他像一只收拢翅膀的鹰隼，悄然蹲伏在悬铃木粗壮的分叉枝干上，不断调整方向和角度，从树叶的缝隙里专注地观察身下每一个人的举动。  
在这座位于耶路撒冷王城中心地带的庭院里，聚集了四五十号人，几乎把庭院的角落都塞满了。贵族们穿着肃穆而正式的黑色长袍，骑士和邑从的短袄短靴装扮明显有别于长期生活在内城的人们；他们的站立、聚集、彼此交谈，围绕的核心人物和操持的口音呈现出明显的派系差异。  
这群掌握着黎凡特拉丁王国们命脉的人们已经等待了很长的时间，他们显得焦躁不安；年轻的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德也等待了同样的时长，他默诵着阿尔穆林日常的教导，以按奈住还不习惯长时间等待的肢体。  
约莫又过四分之一沙漏的时间，人群的朝向突然发生了变化，所有人，包括守候在树上的少年刺客，他们像磁石般被吸引了注意力，转向庭院的另外一侧。  
地面上的所有人自口中念出各种音色的某个单词，满怀虔诚或居心叵测地俯首鞠躬，当他们弯下、跪伏下的瞬间，比成年人整整还矮出一个头的卷发少年出现在了阿泰尔的视野中。  
即使那个年纪的阿泰尔还不曾通晓法兰克人的语言，但是从众人的反应来判断，他也能猜测出那个词语的意思。  
陛下，国王，圣墓的守护人，耶路撒冷王国新一任的捍卫者。隐藏在兜帽在的眼中充满了困惑神色，快速地眨了眨。从年长刺客们的交谈里少年经常听到的是一个叫做阿尔马里克的男人名字，据说那是法兰克人国王的名讳，即使是最桀骜不驯的人也对那个名字带上几分敬意。几日前阿尔穆林召唤阿泰尔到鹰巢，交给他一项必须只身完成的秘密任务，这让刚刚跨过成人年龄的年轻刺客受宠若惊，而任务的对象竟然是人们口中传说的阿尔马里克国王，更是让阿泰尔激动不已。可是现在置身于耶路撒冷的中心，阿泰尔却感到了疑惑，阿尔马里克竟然是跟自己差不多年纪的少年么？  
片刻后贵族和骑士们自发地排成队列，逐一地向少年行大礼，有人还会大胆地握住少年的手，凑上前低声叽叽咕咕点什么——也许是鹰眼标记出很多潜在敌人的缘故，也许根本是心理作祟，就阿泰尔的角度看下去，那些衣着华贵者和那名少年，仿佛是一群亦步亦趋的鸽子正在走向一团淡蓝色篝火，篝火显得那么孱弱却依然在燃烧——骑士们的礼仪相对简洁一些，他们在俯首亲吻少年的手指或者戒指之后匆匆离去。  
最后只剩下少年自己，他沿着波斯式的泉水引道走向庭院的中央，这个时候第二颗第三颗……无数的雨水从悬铃木的上空坠向大地。  
下雨了。阿泰尔伸出手感受雨量的大小，虽然藏身于树丛之中、能暂时免于被淋透的命运，他也不得不准备临时撤退。  
“那边树上的鸟儿，你也要离开了吗？”  
一开始阿泰尔并不确定那名少年是不是在对跟自己讲话，直到对方用生硬的阿拉伯语又问了一遍。  
年轻的刺客还不知道自己身形暴露是风偶然吹开了遮蔽树枝，如果是换作经验更为老道的刺客会更加熟练地判断风的轨迹变换来调整潜伏点。此时此刻，过度的紧张感席卷了少年刺客全身，他之所以还没有转身逃走，纯粹是因为争强好胜的性格让他无法承认自己会输给同年纪的男孩。  
确认没有其他人注意到这个角落之后，阿泰尔顺着树杈和建筑物隐藏的凸出点轻松地落到湿乎乎的地面。法兰克少年脸上的惊讶表情让他捡回了些许的自信。阿泰尔拉了拉兜帽以对抗越来越大的雨水，对面的少年则是倒退出几步立足于棕榈树的庇护下，雨水顺着他们的脸庞成股地流下。他们很快地彼此打量，就像幼狮在用嗅觉和低吼的反馈评估对方的实力。  
就一名还未成年的法兰克少年来说，他的日常穿戴未免太过于正式和沉重，跟那头柔软的栗色卷发毫不相称；也许他是法兰克人的贵族，那些成年人都对他行吻手礼，地位应该不低。对于王族礼仪还不甚了解的阿泰尔得出了一些简单的推论，其间他有注意到对方垂下姿势极其不自然的右手，却猜不透是为什么。  
“你是什么人？”年轻的刺客问道。  
法兰克少年却饶有兴致地答非所问：“你……的口音很奇特，不像大马士革突厥人的口音，你是波斯人还是巴比伦人[*]？”  
意识到自己在不知不觉中模仿了阿尔穆林的波斯口音，阿泰尔咬了下下唇，提高嗓音压过雨水的响声道：“我是一名信使，据说耶路撒冷的阿尔马里克国王有消息需要转交给我的主人。”  
“那么你就是马斯亚夫的刺客了。”栗色头发的少年敏锐的洞察力和他那张稚嫩的脸庞形成了极大的违和感，“我一直以为刺客都是在成人之后才接受训练，原来雷纳德说你们打出生就是刺客是真的么？”  
“我已经十五岁，成年了。”  
“是吗，不过我没看见你的袖刃？”  
“……我执行的是送信任务，如果你们带给我们和平，我们之间便不需要用武器来交谈。”他忽然忆起数年前父亲在出门前说过的话，于是顺势撒了谎，接下来他不甘示弱地开始反问对方，“你是贵族。”  
“是的，也不仅仅是。”  
阿泰尔讨厌打字谜，不高兴地抱起胳膊，倒是外袍湿嗒嗒的黏腻感觉让他又不得不垂手重新站好。法兰克少年轻笑着，自己揭开了谜底。  
“我叫鲍德温，继承自我祖父的名字，我的父亲是阿尔马里克。”  
“阿尔马里克，那么你就是耶路撒冷的王子。”  
“不，国王。”  
年轻刺客瞪大了眼睛。领命离开马斯亚夫之后，耶路撒冷的局势似乎发生了巨大变化，而他自己也许是最后一个知晓情况的人，任务还能不能执行下去成了头号问题。  
“你的父亲他……？”  
“已经去世了。”  
微微垂下头，阿泰尔下意识行了个礼：“请节哀。”  
鲍德温——后世会以鲍德温四世之名称呼他，以此撰写他的传奇——表情始终保持着淡然，甚至冷漠，阿泰尔甚至对少年国王产生一丝畏惧。他依然记得四年前父亲被处死时的悲恸情绪，那么到底是怎样的自制力才能让同年龄的少年面对血亲的死亡无动于衷？  
年轻的法兰克国王抬起右手，手指从前额到后脑勺梳理半长的头发，这让他浅灰色的眼眸在雨水中格外显眼。尔后他向前张开手指，不知道他究竟是打算接住无形的雨水还是想抓住什么人的手。  
“这么大的雨你也不可能离开城里，所以跟我来吧，让我们来谈谈你的主人和耶路撒冷国王的协约，马斯亚夫的刺客。”

※

因为伤病者需要静养，所以整座屋子里没有任何照明被点亮，阴暗发霉的空气中夹杂着浓重的血腥味道，仿佛地板下正涌动着地狱的一角。  
阿泰尔在卧塌前颓然久坐了一个下午，眼睛已经完全适应了黑暗。他的头脑从未如此空空荡荡，过去的记忆、知识、战斗的方法、组织的信条全部藏匿了起来，黑暗经由男人每一次沉重的呼吸、透过眼耳口鼻钻进体内，渐渐填满那片虚空。  
外界的雨水被劲风横扫，像撒豆子般砸在封闭的窗口木板上，为几乎静滞的房间带来连续不断的沉闷声响。阿泰尔终于对这点点声音起了反应，他起身走向墙壁，取下支撑的木条，就在准备掀开条缝隙查看雨势的时候，突然有人狠狠地殴打在他的后腰，再用膝盖撞向腿弯。战士的本能让男人硬生生地吃下了后背的重击，他立刻伏低上半身以躲避下一击，同时反手抓住身后人身上的任何物件、借机旋开半周来让自己正面迎敌。当手中传来布料被撕开的尖锐哀鸣，阿泰尔才终于停下了反击。  
白色的绷带从马利克·阿塞夫刚刚做过手术的左侧残臂上松散垂下，被鲜血染成渐变色的麻布一圈圈又一圈圈地散落在地上，而它的末端则是被拽在阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的手中，因为两人争夺的力量几乎被撕碎。  
“你来我家干什么！”  
也许因为阿塞夫家长子歇斯底里的咆哮，也许是狂风暴雨的作用，遮挡窗口的木板突然松动掉落下来，外面的雨水、凌厉的风哮还有惨白的天光一道猛扑进房间，仅仅只是数个心跳的时间，两人的半身都被打湿了。  
阿泰尔率先动了动，他拉起手里的绷带，一点点卷起来、裹紧成团。  
“你不仅害死了卡达尔，还打算来嘲笑我吗！或者是说你打算趁机把我也干掉，这样就不会再有人向你追讨血债了！”  
黑发刺客盛怒之下的谩骂犹如轰雷般炸裂在阿泰尔的耳边，他咬紧牙关默默承受着朋友的愤怒。两人之间的绷带渐渐减少，他们的距离无可避免地一再缩短，马利克的呼吸不由地更加急促起来。  
“放手！”  
黑发男人急促地命令道，却因为不自觉地后退两步而显露出软弱。阿泰尔对他的嘶吼充耳不闻。当他把绷带全部缠好递给马利克的时候，后者突然用唯一的右手卡住了他的喉咙。  
“我会杀了你的，阿泰尔，你给我听清楚了，以阿塞夫家族的名义起誓，以火狱邪魔的名字起誓，我一定会杀了你！你施加在我身上的痛苦和侮辱，我会加倍还给你！”  
白袍刺客缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他甚至没有抬手触碰马利克，放任男人钳制住自己的呼吸。  
疲惫和伤口剧烈的疼痛几乎碾碎了马利克的意志，他终究是松开了手指，以破碎的声调低低地念道：“可是黎凡特刺客的信条却在说着不可以伤害自己的兄弟，阿尔穆林警告过我不可以任意妄为打破信条。阿泰尔，你这个狡猾的男人，所有人，甚至信条都在保护你，却为什么没有人保护卡达尔！为什么！！”  
阿泰尔什么也说不出来，他的喉舌已经被疼痛所石化，他只能站在马利克·阿塞夫的面前，任由夹着雨水的风全部吹打在自己后背，还来不及换掉的白袍上干涸血迹重新流动起来，顺着男人背脊的肌肉纹路浸染开来，变成了一只沾血的鹰。

※

黎凡特的最高导师缓缓地睁开了眼睛，多重的鱼尾纹在他的眼角画下了时光的年轮和睿智的刻痕。他的目光再一次落在那张又老又破的地图上。  
从马斯亚夫到耶路撒冷。从耶路撒冷到马斯亚夫。  
那些他曾经爱过的人变成了憎恨他的人，那些曾经憎恨他的人变成了爱他的人，那些不朽的灵魂过早地死去，那些年轻的死者坠落在纸卷表面，融化成为书写传说的墨汁。那些发生在雨天里的故事仍在在继续，只是这一次他不会再因为任何人的话语而停留，因为在这座古老的耶路撒冷城内已经没有任何人会再挽留他。  
阿泰尔推开椅子站起来，他卷好地图放回书架，再锁上刺客分部的大门，迈步走进滂沱的雨中。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> [*]十字军时期拉丁王国称呼埃及为巴比伦。


End file.
